black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Avalon
Avalon 'is the second class in Black Magic II. Utilizing a pistol, holographic technology and a menacing mech named R.A.W.A.N #01, Avalon is a class that juggles between hyper-aggressive pursuit (Rushdown) and containing his enemies with traps (Zoner). Near or far, Avalon's excellence lies in his ability to apply pressure. Will you crack? For learning how to play or counterplay Avalon, consult our Avalon Guide. Passive (Doppelgänger) Avalon's Heavy Autocombo (H.AC) is replaced with a short animation that requires 1/2 bar of Heat, which will grant him an aura with a color dependent on his current level of Heat. With this aura, Avalon's next SP1, SP2, SP3 or Launcher will become Enhanced, and will behave differently when performed. Universal Skills 'Guardbreak (GB) 80 damage, B Scaling, 9 second cooldown (Ground) -''' Avalon takes aim with his gun and fires a blank that causes the opponent to collapse. '''Launcher (LC) 80 damage (147 if Enhanced), B Scaling, 3 second cooldown (Ground) -''' Avalon takes aim with his gun in a manner identical to his Guardbreak, only to feint and instantly deliver an uppercut with his free hand. If Avalon's Passive ('''Doppelgänger) is active, then upon hit, a Doppelgänger will appear from the ground beneath Avalon to grab the enemy mid-air, then powerbomb them into the ground. Inflicts knockdown. Autocombos (AC) 'Light Autocombo (L.AC)' ' ''6 inputs, 196 damage, A Scaling' 'Heavy Autocombo (H.AC) ''1 input, activates Passive (Doppelgänger), requires 1/2 Heat'' ' ' '''Jumping Autocombo (J.AC) 3 inputs, 116 damage, A Scaling ' ' 'Jumping Heavy Autocombo (JH.AC)' 1 input, 80 damage Specials (SP) SP1 - Quickdraw 119 damage (total), B Scaling, 9 second cooldown (Ground) -''' Avalon quickfires 3 consecutive rounds as projectiles from his pistol. The first two bullets provide no hitstun, but the final bullet sends enemies flying. This can be used when at 50% cooldown or higher, but doing so will reset SP1's cooldown back to zero. If 'Mod1 '''is held, Avalon fires his bullets 45 degrees upwards. If '''Mod2 '''is held, Avalon fires his bullets at the floor, hitting knockdowned opponents or simply bouncing the bullets off of the floor. If Avalon's Passive ('Doppelgänger) is active, a Doppelgänger will appear to perform this move instead, allowing Avalon free movement. Requires only half the cooldown of normal SP1. SP2 - Double Fang 133 damage, A Scaling, 6 second cooldown (Ground/Air) -''' Avalon lunges forwards and performs a flying knee followed by spinning heel kick, carrying any opponent hit along with him until the end of the move. Prompts an opportunity to combo. Utilizes a hard magnet. Has high endlag. If Avalon's Passive ('''Doppelgänger) is active, a Doppelgänger will appear to perform this move instead, allowing Avalon free movement. SP3 - Shellshock 100 damage, 6 second cooldown (Ground) -''' Avalon winds up and delivers a heavy, disorienting jab coated with holographic energy. Inflicts '''invincible knockdown. Upon hit, Avalon will apply the (-) Time slowed debuff '''onto the opponent, desaturating the opponent's vision and slowing down all animations by 33%. This debuff also lowers the opponent's walkspeed by '''6 ws. If Avalon's Passive (Doppelgänger) is active, he will instead create a holographic trap with two spinning gears that lasts for 4 seconds, allowing Avalon free movement. When triggered, the trap will apply the (-) Time slowed debuff. SP4 - Strike Zone 100 damage (290 if Marked), A Scaling, 6 second cooldown (Ground/Air) -''' Avalon directs his mech, R.A.W.A.N. #01, to set her sights on the mouse cursor, creating a trap with a holographic crosshair. R.A.W.A.N. will hold fire while Avalon is either blocking or inflicted with hitstun. When triggered, R.A.W.A.N. will devastate the opponent with a round from her sniper rifle, inflicting '''knockdown. If the enemy is blocking when below 100 Health, they will suffer maximum Shield damage instead. If Mod1 'is held, R.A.W.A.N. will set the crosshair trap above the cursor instead. 'SP5 - Retreat 94 damage, 9 second cooldown (Air) -''' Avalon performs a backflip and lands on a holographic platform as R.A.W.A.N. 01 reveals herself to stomp Avalon's previous location. Avalon will gain Super Armor up until '''endlag. Upon hit, R.A.W.A.N. will punt the enemy towards and behind Avalon. SP6 - Scorched Earth 235 damage, 8 second cooldown (Ground) -''' R.A.W.A.N. anchors a holographic hook-and-chain in the ground in front of Avalon with her sniper rifle, leaving a large pool before eventually yanking it out in an explosion. Avalon is immune to projectiles and magic for the duration. If hit by a projectile or magic, Avalon will slide to the right as R.A.W.A.N. pulls anchor early. Upon hit, the pool will apply the '''(-) Movement decreased debuff, lowering the opponent's walkspeed by 2 ws per hit. This debuff stacks. EX Specials SP7 - Killshot 50 damage, 15 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat (Ground) -''' Avalon charges energy in his free hand and slams it down into the ground, unleashing a red shockwave. 'This cannot be blocked. ' Upon hit, the enemy is '''Marked. Enemies will remain Marked until they are hit with Avalon's SP4, or until the enemy or Avalon dies. Marked enemies are susceptible to Avalon's SP4, which will deal 290% increased damage when triggered. If the Marked enemy is blocking, they will suffer maximum Shield damage instead, but will remain Marked. SP8 - Public Enemy 274 damage, 20 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat (Ground) - '''After a menacing windup, Avalon lunges forwards a great distance with an infernal punch. Avalon is completely vulnerable for the duration. '''This cannot be blocked. Upon hit, Avalon knocks the opponent back as they are quickly apprehended by a Doppelgänger. Avalon approaches the opponent with an intimidating strut before quickfiring two disabling shots to their knees. As the opponent looks up, Avalon breaks their neck with a merciless punt kick to the jaw. Executions Guardbreak 'SP4' Trivia *Avalon's SP3 is directly inspired by Nero's Devil Breaker Ragtime from the action-adventure hack and slash series Devil May Cry. His Passive and L.AC6 are also reminescent of Johnny Cage from the fighting game franchise Mortal Kombat. *According to the developer of Avalon, badsamaa, Avalon is actually able to enter R.A.W.A.N. and pilot her manually. However, this is not an available in-game feature. References 'Class Document' https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p1BR1FiH0Seuf53hK5BcxsJ_bMKSO7vTL46PHmk1fTM/edit Category:Classes Category:Phantom Category:Zoner Category:Rushdown